An Abused Flower, A Clueless Man
by Sasukes-Angel0221
Summary: Poor Beaten Cherry Blossom Flower, Sad Clueless Avenger [SasuSaku]
1. Returning

**An Abused Flower, A Clueless Man**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_**Lyrics**_

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

**Summary: The broken tale of Sakura Haruno. Sasuke, the love of her life, has left Kohona, and 2 years later he comes back. He expects Sakura to fall for him, and this time he would marry her, he was wrong. He meets Naruto first who tells him that she has a boy-friend "Anku." What he doesn't know is her beats her, calls her names, and is a drunk. What will happen when he finds out? Will she let him? SasSaku Rated "T" for obvious reasons.**

**A/Nthis story came to me when I was online. -. Please read my other 2 stories. SEND IN REVIEWS! I NEED THEM TO CONTINUE MY STORY. The lyrics are "long way to happy" by pink.

* * *

**

_One night to you  
Lasted six weeks for me  
Just a bitter little pill now  
Just to try to go to sleep  
No more waking up to innocence  
Say hello to hesitance  
To everyone I meet  
Thanks to you years ago  
I guess I'll never know  
What love means to me but oh  
I'll keep on rolling down this road  
But I've got a bad, bad feeling_

**Chapter 1 Returning**

He came back after 2 long years. He walked up to the gates, there was fog everywhere, and it was midnight. He looked just the same as he did before he left. His ebony hair, and his mesmerizing, dark onyx eyes. Memories came flooding back as he walked through the village. He remembered how Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and himself, went to the ramen stand after every mission. 'Sakura' he thought. 'I wonder where she is?' He didn't dare of thinking going to her house at this time of night. So he started to walk to Naruto's house. 'I wonder what the dobe will think of me returning.' He continued to walk. Finally when he reached the hyper active's house he began to throw rocks at the windows. Finally, after about 20 minutes, he opened the window. "HEY! What's the big idea? Do you even know what time it is? You-you-yo.."

He looked down only to find the Uchiha prodigy sitting on the bench with his arms crossed. "Are you finished?" he asked coolly. "Sa-Sas-Sasu...Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sasuke just stared at him, 'Moron' he thought. "Hang on I will be right there." Naruto went to his drawer and pulled out his orange jumpsuit. He ran down the stairs to find Sasuke waiting at the door. "So……you're back?" Naruto asked, "For good?" Sasuke nodded his head, "Yes." Naruto hit him in his gut. Sasuke flinched, a little.

_It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy_

"Do you know how much distress you caused? Mostly for Sakura?"

"That's in the past, I came to make things right."

"No. Not until you tell me what happened."

"What do you mean? I got my revenge on Itachi, and then I killed Orochimaru. What else is there to know?'

"What do you want now Sasuke?"

He didn't answer. He just early looked at the stars. How the light texture of the moon, reminded him somewhat of Sakura's porcelain skin.

"I realized what I did was a mistake. I hurt Sakura, and so many other people who cared and worried about me. I betrayed the village, and….." he couldn't finish, he couldn't think of anything else to say. "I don't need to explain myself to you, dobe. What matters is that I'm back and I am here to make things right."

_Left my childhood behind  
In a roll away bed  
Everything was so damn simple  
Now I'm losing my head  
Trying to cover up the damage  
And pad out all the bruises  
Do you know I had it  
So it didn't hurt to lose it  
Didn't hurt to lose it  
No but oh  
I'll keep on rolling down this road  
But I've got a bad, bad feeling

* * *

_

"You keep saying that. What do you have to make right, you got your revenge and to you that's all that mattered. Now you have nothing else here. As your friend I advise you to really see what you want."

Sasuke couldn't believe this, he didn't understand. He thought that one of his friends would have been happy to see him. Now he was asking him to reconsider what he was doing.

"I want Sakura. I love her, she was the last person to see me before I left. She threatened to report me so I left her on the bench. Before I left I kissed her. I love her, when she see's me tomorrow I will tell her that. Then everything will be how it should've been."

Naruto looked at the ground solemnly. "If only you would have came sooner." he said. The sudden happiness left the genins voice, and it was replaced by regret.

"What do you mean. Is there something wrong with Sakura? Is she hurt?"

Naruto just shook his head, "No…she's fine….But she's taken."

"…."

_It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way_

"She has a boy-friend, Sasuke."

"For how long?"

"About 7 months. She thought you were dead. Everyone told her that you weren't coming back, they told her you were dead. She didn't believe them, but 7 months after not hearing anything, or seeing you…..She moved on. There was nothing left for her. She was about to commit suicide, Sasuke. You were worth dying over for her, and you just left." His voice was breaking, he just started at the ground, in the terrifying memories.

"She didn't care for anyone, Anku came from the Village of the Swamp. Everyone told her to move on, he was interested in her and she gave in, she settled for him. Sasuke, you cant hurt her again. Do you know what it was like seeing her like that? Day after day, she cried, not eating or drinking everything, she was dying. Everybody watched her die slowly, so many people cried, they even had a **_funeral_** planned out. If you **_ever_** do something to hurt her again…I **_will_** kill you."

_Now I'm numb as hell and I can't feel a thing  
But don't worry about regret or guilt cause I never knew your name  
I just want to thank you  
Thank you  
From the bottom of my heart  
For all the sleepless nights  
And for tearing me apart yeah yeah_

Sasuke just looked at his ex-teammate. 'She was going to kill herself over me? She has a new boyfriend, she was basically killing herself. Nothing was as important as my revenge to me then…now looking back ….I was wrong. I never want to hurt her like that again.'

"So what am I suppose to do Naruto? I cant just ignore her, she'll find out sooner or later that I'm back. Then what? What am I suppose to do?" he said angrily.

"Nothing. Just let her go."

"I cant do that."

"You're gonna have to try."

"No. She has to know, I don't expect her to come back to me. She just has to know."

"No, Sasuke. Move on. You cant find someone else. There are plenty of fan girls that would be happy to see you. Just leave Sakura alone."

"I dont want anyother girl. Naruto, she's my friend too."

"_Ex-_best friend. After you left she swore never to talk to you again. _If_ she ever saw you again."

"Well I'm going to have to change her mind."

"Just leave her alone. Don't talk to her, don't look at her, Sasuke. If you really cared about her you would leave her alone, its better for her."

"What about me? What am I suppose to do?"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Naruto shouted, "Is that all you ever think about you selfish baka?! You hurt one of your best friends deliberately and now you just expect everything to be exactly the was it was before you left?"

_It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way _

"….."

"Well Sasuke, its not. I have already forgiven you…"

"I didn't ask for your forgiveness." Sasuke interrupted.

"Like I said, I have already forgiven you. If it would have been me I probably would of done the same thing, but handled it differently. So I cant be mad at you, but please don't hurt Sakura. Anyway….do you need a place to crash?"

"….Ya. I do actually." he said confused

"Fine." he sighed.

Sasuke walked up the flights of stairs to Naruto's room. Morning came in less than 3 hours. He woke up before Naruto did. When Naruto did get up however, Sasuke wasn't on the floor. There was a note where he was sleeping. It read:_ Going out to see Hokage. Then going to talk to 'some people' _

'You better not be going to see Sakura' Naruto thought, how ever that was **_exactly_** where he was going.

_It's gonna take a long time to love  
It's gonna take a lot to hold on  
It's gonna be a long, long, long, long way to happy, yeah  
Left in the pieces that you broke me into  
Torn apart but now I've got to  
Keep on rolling like a stone  
Cause it's gonna be a long long way to happy

* * *

_

**SO THIS IS MY NEW STORY! PLEASE SEND IN SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS. PLEASE!!!! TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT SO FAR. I KNOW IT SOUNDS NARSASU BUT ITS NOT. SAKURA AND ANKU WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SPARKS WILL FLY, MEMORIES BROUGHT BACK, AND MENDED HEARTS BROKEN AGAIN.**

_**Sasukes-Angel0221**_


	2. For Reasons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Lyrics_

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Text

**Last Chapter:**

Sasuke walked up the flights of stairs to Naruto's room. Morning came in less than 3 hours. He woke up before Naruto did. When Naruto did get up however, Sasuke wasn't on the floor. There was a note where he was sleeping. It read:_ Going out to see Hokage. Then going to talk to 'some people' _

'You better not be going to see Sakura' Naruto thought, how ever that was **_exactly_** where he was going.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Um…I only got 1 bad one so…that's good I guess, I am glad that the person took the time to write it. Also if you think my story is "BAD" please send me a private message, and if you don't send me a review. Anyway If you belong to any C2 for Naruto please add my 3 stories to them if the don't already belong to them. Well the song here is "Fight for all the wrong reasons" by Nickelback

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 For Reasons**

"You worthless, meaning less, piece of trash" Anku shouted, as he slapped Sakura. His hand struck her hard and she landed on the floor. His golden hair was in his face, and a beer in his hand.

"Stop-stop, Anku. Please, stop your drunk go lay down." the konuchi cried.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he slapped her again, he stumbled and almost fell. He sat on the couch and passed out, and the remaining of the alcohol spilt on her. Sakura just sat there on the floor where the slap to her face led her to. She stared at the man she "loved." 'He loves me.' she thought, 'He does. He just doesn't show it much.' Sakura sighed. She pushed her pink hair out of her eyes, and rubbed her cheek. She had bruises up and down her arms, she wore long-sleeve shirts everyday to hide them. She decided to go out to go shopping, she didn't want to wake Anku up. 'When I get back….he'll be better.' She hoped.

--

--

_Well I wanted you  
I wanted no one else  
I thought it through  
I got you to myself  
You got off  
Every time you got on to me  
I got caught up  
In favorable slavery  
Was it wrong? Was it wrong?_

--

--

--

Sakura began walking around the busy streets of Kohona. She was buying some groceries, talking to the grocer man, and the ramen stand man. As she was walking to her house (a/n she doesn't live with Anku) to put the groceries away, she came across something heartbreaking. Sakura just glared at the bench, she never thought that she could hate something that was never alive. She hated that bench. It caused her so much pain, Sasuke Uchiha left her there.

She confessed her love for him and he just left. Tears started to swell her eyes, her arms grew weak and she drop one of the grocery bags. She quickly picked up the food from the sidewalk. 'I cant do this to myself again, I just cant. Sasuke is dead now, and I'm with Anku.' she thought. Shaking her head trying to get the images of the prodigy out of her mind, he started to walk again.

Finally she reached her house only to find that the door was open. She left her groceries at a nearby tree and walked to her door cautiously. "Hello? Wh-Who is here?" No answer. "Answer me." No answer. She walked into the house , there was no one in the kitchen or her room. Then she walked into the living room, the house was dark. She could see a figure on the couch. "Who are you?" she asked. The figure stood up and walked towards her.

--

--

--

--

--

_Meanwhile, with Sasuke_

He couldn't stop looking for her. He must of asked at least everyone 1-20th street twice where she was. No one knew. He finally decided that he might go to her house, but he was stopped. Walking down the pathway to her house he ran into the bench. He regretted ever seeing that bench long ago, he regretted ever going down that path 2 years ago. Sakura tried to stop him, she tried to talk some sense into him.

His mind only had two things on it, avenging and power. There was no way any one could stop him, but still she tried. She still loved him, after all the names he had called her, after all the anguish he put her through everyday, she still loved him. Now, according to Naruto, she never wanted to see him again. She thinks that he is dead. 'I have to find her. I have to tell her.' He kept walking.

--

--

--

* * *

_I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're going down on me  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons_  
--

--

* * *

_With Sakura_

"N-Naruto?" the figure shook his head. Sakura hit him, "Don't you ever do that to me again do you know what…" she stopped there was something different about his face. It wasn't happy like it usually was, something was wrong.

"Naruto. What's the matter? You're scaring me….is someone hurt?"

"No." Naruto said, his voice was all raspy. He was trying to say this smartly. He knew one wrong word and she would be right where she started.

"What's the matter?" Sakura's eyes fixed on his baby blue eyes.

"He's back." he stated simply. "Sasuke's back."

She stood there. Her eyes open widely staring at the ground, her hands shaking. 'I knew it,' she thought, 'I knew he wasn't dead, there was a part of me that still knew. He's alive.'

"Sakura?"

She didn't answer. Her eyes still fixated on the floor, she couldn't find the words to say. Her mind was trying to process what she had just heard.

"Sakura-chan."

Finally she answered, her gaze still on the floor, "I knew it. All of you told me I was wrong. I said he is alive." Tears started to fall and her voice was breaking. "I knew…I knew…"

"Sakura…" he began to walk towards her.

"How do you know he is back. Are you for sure." She looked up her emerald eyes staring right through him.

He sighed, "He came over my house this morning. He needed somewhere to sleep. When I woke up this morning he was gone but there was a note saying he went to see the Hokage and some people."

"Why is he back? Why now?"

_Well you know my friends  
Well they know your enemies  
I'd pretend  
Not to hear what they said to me  
'Cause I got off  
Every time you got on to me  
Was it wrong  
To go along with insanity?  
Was it wrong? Was it wrong?_

"He told me that he killed Itachi and Orochimaru." He didn't tell her anything about Sasuke saying that he loved her. 'She is with Anku now. If she finds this out, she might not take it well. She could hurt herself. I cant risk her dying, I just cant' he thought.

"So what does he have here that he came back for?" She asked.

"He had no where else to go I guess." he lied, "This is his home to Sakura."

"No its not. He left his _home _when he left to go seek revenge!" she yelled. "He left his _home _when he left me. He has nothing here, he hurt me. He made me cry day-after-day. He made me think he was dead." She fell to the ground sobbing.

"Shh." he said soothingly. His gaze was brought toward the window. He saw Sasuke there, walking up to the door. He would be there in about 2 minutes. 'What do I say? I cant let her see him, god knows what will happen.'

"Sakura. I will put your groceries away go lay down in your room and take a nap." Naruto offered. She nodded her head and walked to her room. Naruto walked out side and shut the door behind him. He walked up to Sasuke. Sasuke was surprised to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Same thing I was gonna ask you." Naruto said.

"I came to see Sakura."

"She's not home." he answered quickly.

"Then I will leave a note."

"She thinks your dead. A note from you will come as a shock."

"Then I will come back later."

"That's not a good idea."

"And why not?" he shouted.

"She doesn't want to see you Sasuke!"

_I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're going down on me  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons  
_

"How do you know that?"

"Because…because…."

"…."

"Because I told her you were here."

"…."

"She started saying how she knew you were alive. Then how you hurt her and made her cry. Then she asked what you were doing here."

Sasuke just stared at him.

"I told her you killed Itachi and Orochimaru and that you came back to live here again."

"I see you left the part out where I told you I loved her." he said coolly.

"I wasn't going to tell her that. She would've been exactly where she started, depressed and confused. I cant lose Sakura, Sasuke. She is my best friend. Please understand. She is happy with Anku now why cant you just leave it be and move on."

"Like I said, I made a mistake I love her."

"What is up with you and this 'love' thing? Before you left you didn't care about anyone but yourself." Naruto shouted.

_I guess it wasn't what I wanted  
Wasn't really what I thought  
Thought it was the day I got  
I want it all to go away(x4)_

"Ya Naruto and look where it has got me now."

"Now you say you 'love' her when you didn't even care to say goodbye when you left."

"What was I going to say? I couldn't go and hurt her again."

Naruto was silent, "So you really did care about her then?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you leave her?"

"I told you I had to go and get revenge."

"So that was more important than her?"

"At the time."

"Then you really haven't changed Sasuke."

"….What?"

"Revenge was more important than the people that you say you cared about. Sakura didn't matter than."

_I guess it wasn't what I wanted  
Wasn't really what I thought  
Thought it was the day I got  
I want it all to go away(x4)_

"….."

"Sasuke, just figure out what you are going to do. Do you need a place to stay tonight?"

"No."

"Fine, lets hang out later, me, Hinata, Neji, Temari, Shikamaru, Rock lee, and Ino."

* * *

"Hn." He walked away. Naruto watched him go back to the village. Naruto opened the door and walked to Sakura's room. She was sitting on her pink bed, staring at a picture in her hands. Her hands were shaking. Naruto removed the picture from her hands and looked at it. It was their team 7 picture, taken just 2 years ago.

"Sakura why are you doing this to yourself?"

No answer.

_I guess it wasn't what I wanted  
Wasn't really what I thought  
Thought it was the day I got  
I want it all to go away(x4)_

"You are with Anku now, your happy aren't you?"

She looked up and glared at him. She inhaled the smell of alcohol that was split onto her from Anku on her shirt.

"Y-yes, I am happy. Anku loves me and we are getting along so good."

"Good. Then don't worry about Sasuke. Maybe if you spend sometime with him-"

"No! I wont see him. I wont…I cant." she held her head in her palms and sobbed.

"Sakura, he is sorry for what he has done to everyone. You should talk to him. I will leave you alone, okay. He is going to hang out with me, and some other of our friends okay, you should come with Anku."

She didn't say anything. Naruto slowly walked out and shut the door quietly. She finally stopped crying and sat up on her bed. 'Maybe I will go. I will have to go check on Anku to see if he is okay now.' She began walking back to the village to go to Anku's house. She opened the door, only to see Anku still passed out on the couch. She shook him a little, "Anku, Anku" she whispered. He opened his eyes slightly, "Sakura? What are you doing here?" his voice still slurred.

_I guess it wasn't what I wanted  
Wasn't really what I thought  
Thought it was the day I got  
I want it all to go away(x4)_

"We are going to go out with Naruto so…don't drink for a while okay?" she cringed a little, hoping he wouldn't hit her.

"Fine." he grumbled, rolled over and passed out again.

She picked up the mess he made and began to get dressed to go out.

_I guess it wasn't really right  
I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said  
'Cause we were good in bed  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons  
No, it didn't matter what I tried  
It's just a little hard to leave  
When you're going down on me  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight  
for all the wrong reasons

* * *

_

**YA. ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE. THNKS TO ALL WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED THIS PLEASE DO THE SAME. PLEASE ADD THIS STORY TO YOUR C2S I REALLY WANT THIS TO BE IN MORE. I HAVE UPDATED "RUNAWAY AND FOLLOWER" SO PLEASE READ! **

**Sasuke's-Angel0221**


	3. Meeting And Remembering

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.**

_Lyrics_

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_Flashbacks italics and the word Flashback _(duh)

**A/N Thanks everyone for the reviews I didnt think this story would have this many hits. I appreciate everyone talking the time to read and review and please keep doing so in the future . Anyway i would like song suggestions and ideas for the story. i always put them into consideration. This song is "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan

* * *

**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Chapter 3 Meeting and Remembering.**

**--**

**--**

**--**

She must of spent at least and hour getting ready. She didnt know why, she shouldnt care what _he_ thinks of her, but...strangely she did. Every so often she would look over into Anku's living room to see if he was up. He never was. He was asleep still rolled over on the couch. The tv blaring loud, beer and chips all around the couch. She knew he loved her, he was the only person that ever did, so she thought that the feelings that she was getting from him was love. But they weren't, and deep inside she knew that. She knew that he didn't love her, somewhere **_deep_** inside she knew. Sakura couldnt leave him though, she was afraid. She was afraid of two things, of her physically getting hurt or even killed, or the thought of her never finding someone that would stay with her like Anku has. She was terrified of feeling the way that she felt after _he _left her, she couldnt do that again, she would die before that ever happened to her again, she would rather die a million times over and over again. 15 minutes past and she had to get Anku up to get ready to leave.

She hesitated and tapped him on the shoulder, "Anku, Anku," she whispered, "Anku, get up please were are going to leave in like 10 minutes so..." She was cut off by a stinging to her arm.

Anku grabbed it and twisted it, "Why didnt you wake me up sooner." he hissed.

Sakura panicked and she started to talk fast, "I-I-I didnt want to wake you up to early, you were drinking and I wanted you to be sober-like when we leave."

"So you wake me up 10 minutes before, Sakura? What is wrong with you? Are you stupid?" he yelled.

She shook her head. "No," she said silently.

_Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always one reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day_

"I dont want to waste my time with a stupid girlfriend, you are so lucky I dont leave you. I am the best thing that has **_ever _**happened to you. Why are you going out with all that make-up on, you look like a hooker. Do you want everyone to think that I am going out with a hooker?" He took his hand and wiped of the make-up on her left cheek.

"Anku stop!"

"I'm going to get ready. I'm taking a shower, pick all of this stuff up. It better be clean when I get out." He walked off to the shower, she heard the water turn on and the door slam. She began to clean up after him, _again. _She walked over to one of the mirrors in the house, and looked at her face. Finger marks on her arm and face, her make up smeared. 'I look better with out it' she thought. She wore her pink long-sleeved shirt, and her dark blue jeans. Her pink hair was about past her shoulders maybe just around them. Anku came out of the shower, wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He took a glance around his house and said, "Its not clean enough when this thing is over you are coming back here to clean it." Sakura nodded her head in understandment. They walked out the door to the car to go to the resturant.

--

--

* * *

--

--

Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Shikmaru, Rocklee, Neji, and Hinata were all sitting around the table at the ramen resturant. _Ding._ The bell goes off as the door opens. Everyone shoots their glance to the door, 'Just a girl' they all thought. Everyone was silent, anticipating the arvial of Sasuke. They all sat trying to figure out what they are going to say. Rocklee was the most angry, he was so furious that Sasuke had hurt Sakura, he liked Sakura so much, and Sasuke just hurt her. It was pretty amazing that they all were mad at him for hurting Sakura.

Finally Neji spoke, "Why is he back?"

"He says he made a mistake, that he shouldnt of left and that he wants to be with Sakura."

"Did you tell him that Sakura is with Anku?" Tenten asked.

"Yes. He still wants her back he loves her."

"Then he should have never left. He hurt her and she was upset everyday. Did you tell him how upset she was that she was one-step away from suicide?" Ino said coolly.

"Yes. He had to go though you guys, he wanted revenge."

"Then Sakura-chan was not important to him then. Why is she so important now?" Rocklee said.

"I-I dont know." Naruto was dumbfounded, why didnt he ask that.

"This is just to troublesome. This meeting shouldn't happen. Especially when Anku is going to be here with Sakura. This is just going to cause unwanted drama. Why did you do this Naruto?" Shikamaru added.

"I had no choice, Shikamaru. He _is_ sorry, and he is one of my..._our _best friends. He has helped us with a lot of things, the least we can do is try to make things right with him and Sakura."

"We dont owe him anything." Hinata said simply. Everyone looked at her peculiar. She had never said something like that without stuttering. Hinata's eyes staring at Naruto's. "This was a mistake Naruto, Sakura doesnt deserve to be put through this again." Her mind going back on those horrifying memories. She shuddered. Another _Ding_. Everyone stares at the door. The Uchiha prodigy walking towards them. Naruto stood up, "Hey teme." Sasuke smirked, he looked at everyone, their staring eyes piercing his body.

Silence. They are trying to figure out what they want to say, and what they shouldnt say. Naruto spoke, "You know that Sakura and Anku are coming right."

"How do you know?"

"After you left I told her you were meeting all of us and I asked if she wanted to go."

"What did she say?"

"At first she didnt say anything, then she said she wasnt."

"..."

"Then she said maybe."

"So she might not be coming then?"

"Its hard to say. I dont know, I mean since you are going to be here...its a coin toss."

"I see."

More silence. The group all listening to their conversation. Neji stood up, and Sasuke glared at him not know what he was going to do. Everyone else startled. Neji walked up to Sasuke and shook his hand. "Glad you're back. I needed someone better to spar with besides Naruto."

_I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memory seeps from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

"Hey." Naruto said with his arms crossed. There were a few laughs from Tenten and Hinata. Finally everyone got up from their sit to greet Sasuke. Naruto grabbed him a chair and they all sat down. He looked at everyone, how they all changed. Rocklee's black hair now brown. Tentens hair blonde. Neji not wearing that grey out fit. Hinata with Naruto. Ino and Shikamaru together as well. He sat in remorse not being there when they all changed. They all sighed, waiting for the pink haired konuchi to arrive with her boyfriend. Then, a gruesome thought crosed Naruto's mind, 'What if Sasuke tells Sakura how he really feels? Anku will hurt him, and then Sakura will be crushed. That cant happen.'

Naruto started to talk with a tone of command, "Sasuke. You cant tell Sakura how you really feel. Anku is going to be here and he wont take that sitting down. I wont let you tell her." He looked around the group all nodding their heads. "It's for the best." they all said. Sasuke didnt know what to say. He was really shocked, even her _best _friends, Tenten, Ino and Hinata were telling him not to tell her that he loved her. There was a crack of lighting out side. It started to rain, it always rained since Sasuke came back. The blue droplets hitting the pavement with a _drip, drip, drip_.

* * *

--

--

--

Sakura and Anku walked out of the car. Anku ran to the door and ran inside. Sakura walked slowly, trying to get a glimpse of who was there. She couldnt see anything, the rain was fogging everything. She opened the door to the resturant. _Ding_. All eyes on her, Sasuke turned around slowly. She gasped, he looked just as he did before. He smiled, she looked so different. Anku stared at the two looking at each other. Then Sasuke's glance looked at Anku. Sasuke smirked, 'He has gold hair and brown eyes, the exact opposite of me.' he thought. She walked towardst the table so many memories coming back making her eyes go wild. She saw the bench, she saw rain, she saw team 7, she saw Gaara, she saw Orochimaru. 'I cant do this' she thought, 'I cant' Anku stared at her and motioned his arm for her to come he was ordering her to come, she had no choice. Everyone stood up to greet her, Sasuke just sat in his seat. He thought that he would be thrilled to see her, he _was_ he just didnt know what to do. 'Do i go and give her a hug? What do i say?' He just sat there not saying anything just staring.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said.

"Love your top." Ino said.

"Thanks Ino...Its yours." Sakura giggled. Ino just smiled, they were like sisters, they shared everything. Sakura stared at Sasuke, she remembered all the pain he had caused her, how all the days she thought about dying. She wondered what she was going to say, she had to becareful what ever she says could hurt her later with Anku. Sakura walked towards an open seat next to Anku and Naruto. Everyone looked at each other as Anku and Sasuke just glared at each other, hardly breathing, or saying a word.

"Hey Anku. How is work?" Tenten asked trying to break the tension.

"Fine." he said roughly, he was _almost_ sober.

"Oh..Sakura how is your job?"

"Oh I-" she was cut off.

"She got fired. She was going to quit anyway." Anku said. Sakura looked at him, his brown eyes burning her emerald. She didnt get fired, Anku made her quit. 'He wanted me to spend more time with him. So I could clean and be with him. So he loves me, he has to.' she thought reasureing her self. There was no one else in the resturant just the group. No one said anything, just pure silence, the crashing of thundering and the glimpse of lighting every once in a while was all that was happening. Then the silence was broken by the sound of _ring, ring, ring_. It was Anku's cell phone he answered it, you could hear the person on the other line talking faintly.

_in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there_

"Uh huh...Okay...Yes i will be right there." He shut the cell phone. "I have to go, that was my boss. I'm taking your car Sakura." He looked at Sakura, she nodded her head in understandment.

"Didnt you guys come here together?" Sasuke asked as Anku was getting up.

Sakura started to shake, she was afraid of what was going to happen. Sakura was terrified that her half-drunk boyfriend would start making a scene. She was afraid that he would hurt her later for that.

"Yes we did." Anku replied, "Not that is any of your business."

"I see. Well then if you are taking _her_ car how is she going to get home? I mean since you both came together."

"I will walk home. I was going to anyway.." She said, her hands shaking.

"Sakura its raining." Sasuke said quietly.

"I like the rain. Bye Anku, i will see you later."

He didnt say anything, he just opened the door. Another _ding_. The cars engine turned over and he left. Sakura glowered at Sasuke.

"Why did you have to say that?" Naruto hissed.

"I was just curious."

"Teme...Sakura i can give you a ride home, if you want to."

* * *

"Thanks Naruto. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, can i talk to you?" The 3 nodded and they walked over to the bathroom. Sakura walked in first.

"Sakura whats wrong?" Ino asked.

"I cant do this you guys. Sasuke hurt me i cant do this. I cant." she fell to the floor and started to sob in her hands.

Tenten walked up to her and knelt down, "We know, we know...Sakura, he is sorry."

"Sorry doesnt help her get back those days guys. It doesnt help her get back those memories that she has that she wants to go away." Hinata said harshly. "I cant see Sakura-chan like that anymore. I am very sorry if it seems i dont forgive Sasuke. I do. But he hurt her."

"Hinata, we have to forgive him. Sakura so do you."

"I cant...i cant..."

"You have to try." Tenten said.

_so tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lie  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

"I wont, he will hurt me again. I am happy with Anku, he doesnt have to be here, he left. He left all of us, he left me." She sobbed harder. Hinata, Tenten, and Ino all were surrounding her on the bathroom floor. They each had an arm around her. Sakura stood up and grabbed some paper towl. She wetted her cheeks, and stared at her eyes in the mirror.

"Are you ready to go back out there?" Ino said.

"Y-Yes." They all walked out. Sasuke was the first person that she saw. Her heart started to pound, she could feel it, it felt like it was going to come out of her chest. Everything got blurry, she couldnt do this. "Naruto, I dont need that ride. I'm going to go now." she ran out the door. Everyone stood up, "No dont." Sasuke said. Sasuke ran and opened the door. Everyone looked at each other. Neji, Naruto, Rocklee, and Shikamaru were going to chase after them, they were stopped by Tenten, Ino and Hinata. "No dont do it. Let him go, he has things to say that she needs to hear."

* * *

--

--

--

He chased after her. The rain covered her tears, and she heard "Sakura, Sakura, stop please." faintly. She didnt turn around she just kept running. She knew that she couldnt out run him, she knew he would catch up. The calls grew louder, he was closer, she ran faster. Even louder, she couldnt run any faster. She tripped and fell. She was soaked in water head to toe, so was he. Their hair was sticking to both of their faces. He stopped running, he was right next to her. She stood up, "What do you want Sasuke?" He smiled and began to talk.

_in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here

* * *

_

**YA I LEFT YOU GUYS WITH A CLIFFY. I WILL UPDATE THIS AND MY OTHER STORY SOON. SEND SONG SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS FOR BOTH STORIES. PLEASE ADD TO YOUR C2S. YA IT TOOK ME 2 DAYS TO WRITE THIS! SO THNKS FOR READING.**

**ALSO MY BFF IS RIGHT THERE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE. HIS NAME IS "PURPLE DUDE." PLEASE CLICK HIM AND WRITE A REVIEW. This song doesnt belong to me it belongs to Sarah McLachlan, this story belongs to me so do my others, i dont own naruto or any other characters from there.**

**Sasukes-Angel0221**


	4. Telling

**Disclaimer: I Dont own naruto, any of the songs, but i do own Anku!!!!! lol but thats not sumthing to brag about **

_Lyrics_

'Thinking'

"Talking"

(Inner Voice)

_Flashback with the word flashback._

**A/N This song is "Lying is the most fun a girl can have with her clothes on" by Panic! At the Disco.**

**Summary: The broken tale of Sakura Haruno. Sasuke, the love of her life, has left Kohona, and 2 years later he comes back. He expects Sakura to fall for him, and this time he would marry her, he was wrong. He meets Naruto first who tells him that she has a boy-friend "Anku." What he doesn't know is her beats her, calls her names, and is a drunk. What will happen when he finds out? Will she let him? SasSaku Rated "T" for obvious reasons.**

**Last Chapter on a.A.F.a.C.M**

He chased after her. The rain covered her tears, and she heard "Sakura, Sakura, stop please." faintly. She didnt turn around she just kept running. She knew that she couldnt out run him, she knew he would catch up. The calls grew louder, he was closer, she ran faster. Even louder, she couldnt run any faster. She tripped and fell. She was soaked in water head to toe, so was he. Their hair was sticking to both of their faces. He stopped running, he was right next to her. She stood up, "What do you want Sasuke?" He smiled and began to talk.

* * *

--

--

--

**Chapter 4 Telling**

--

--

--

He opened his mouth, trying to say what he needed to say. His onyx eyes staring at her emerald. He watched her eyes fill up with tears, she turned her head away. "Sasuke, what do you want from me?" He tried to speak again, no luck. She looked at him, his mouth wide open, and he still had a smirk on his face.

"I have nothing for you Sasuke. I am with Anku." she said. 'I have Anku, he loves me, I have Anku.' she thought. She looked at her sleeve, she could see through the pink fabric, the handprint left from Anku still there. Sakura squeezed the bruise, she winced in the pain, a couple tears fell from her eyes. She had been doing this for a while, she always said that Anku loved her, then she would look at the physical pain the he had done to her and she would make it hurt worse. She thought that they physical pain wouldn't hurt near as much as the emotional pain _he_ had caused her.

'Anku.' Sasuke thought. "Sakura why did you run out of the resturant. It's ridiculous to run in the rain." He couldnt say how he felt. He couldnt figure out why, he had waited all of this time. Then when the moment came to say something, to tell her, something in his body was holding him back.

(You cant do this.) his inner voice said, reluctently.

'Why? Why not?"

(She was going to die, she was going to take her life for you.)

'If i tell her how i feel then maybe we will be happy, maybe things will be the way it was suppose to be 2 years ago.'

(Your placing her life on _maybe's_? She was going to kill her self over you, over _us._ If she was going to do it then, what is stopping her now? She has Anku now, like she said she is happy.)

'No she's not!' he thought angrily, 'I have seen Sakura happy, i was there when she passed the chunin exams, i know what Sakura Haruno looks like when she is happy. She's not!'

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it.  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

(You dont _think_ she is happy, you just cant stand the thought of her being happy with someone besides you. When you had no problem leaving 2 years ago, she wanted you, she _needed_ you, and you didnt care. I tried to tell you to stay, that this was a _big_ mistake. If you wont even listen to your inner-self then there is no way that you are going to do the right thing.)

Sasuke looked at Sakura, her face looking shocked, like she had seen a ghost. Which basically what Sasuke was to her, a ghost. Something that never was, something that hurt her and left without a goodbye. Sasuke was as good as **dead** to her.

"Sasuke what do you want? What do you want from me? I have nothing of yours." she said she fell to the ground again, and started to sob. The rain came down harder.

* * *

He bent down, and lifted up her chin, he looked at her. Her hair sticking to her face, and her eyelashes sweeping the tears and the rain away. She turned her head away from his gaze, and stared at the rain drops hitting the pavement next to her. He put his arms around her, and then she just pushed his arms off of her. Sakura's body was covered in rain, her face was covered in tears. The memories coming back to her, hitting her like a bus. It was overwhelming, she wanted to **hurt** him, she wanted to make him feel like she did when he left. She wanted _him_ to feel the pain that _he_ had caused her 2 years ago. She couldn't take it any more, she stood up and tried to runaway again, trying to get away from the heartache. Sasuke took her arm, he grabbed the bruise made by Anku, though he didnt know it was there.

He pulled her close to him and hugged her, her arms staying at her side, making no attempt to hug him back. Her tearful memories coming even faster, flashes of pictures going across her eyes, she saw the Forest of Death, and how Sasuke was there. She saw how Orochimaru killed the Hokage, and Sasuke was there. She saw how Gaara had her captured, and there was Sasuke lying a branch, staring at her. Her eyes getting full of tears, Sasukes grip on her getting tighter.

She raised her arms up and started to cry. "You were never there!" she cried. Her delicate hands turned into fists hitting him on the chest. He just stared at her, not stopping her just listening. "You werent there. I needed you and you just left. I wanted to talk to you, i needed you there wtith me and you were gone. You were _always_ there when i needed you, but when you left i needed you even more, and you werent there! I said i loved you and you just left me alone not even caring. Did you even think about me? Did you even care about me? I was going to die. I **wanted** to die, i knew without you i had nothing, without you i didnt want to live. I didnt _deserve_ to live without you!"

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

Her fists continued to hit Sasuke, he was just looking at her, he didnt say anything, he felt horrible. "And you just come back and expect everything to be the way it was? Do you just **expect** me to fall in love with you again? Just so you can do what you did to me 2 years ago. I cant do that Sasuke. I would rather _die_ than go through that again. You hurt me! You hurt me...you hurt me!"

Thunder started to crash, and lightning flickered. Her fists pounding slowly on his chest, the rain bouncing off his shirt with every punch. He let go of her waist, and he took his hands and gently grabbed her fists. "Sakura. I'm sorry."

She looked up, her face red from the tears. "Your sorry? Your sorry! Sasuke 'sorry' isnt going to make me feel better. _Sorry_ isnt going to help me forget what you did to me."

"I dont expect it to Sakura, I'm **very** sorry for what i have done to you. You dont...you shouldnt have to go through what you did. I caused all of this. Sakura didnt you understand, i needed to do this. I had to go get revenge on Itachi for killing my family. I had to go with Orochimaru to get that power. Now they are both dead, and we can be together."

She gasped, "Revenge was more important then me then, right. Sasuke how do i...you know that something like this wont happen again? How do you know that they are both dead? They have risen the dead before, we have seen it done! How do you know that Kabuto or someother sound ninja, or Atakusi wont raise them from the dead, even if they are dead?"

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?  
(Let's pick up, pick up) _

Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.  
Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?

"I just do." he lied, he didnt think about that, he didnt believe...he didnt think that, that was possible happen, even though it was. He had seen it done with the first and second hokage.

"What do you mean we can be together? Sasuke you left me! You cant do that to me again."

"I wont. I promise."

"How can you promise something like that?" More tears.

Sasuke didnt know what to say. He remembered what Naruto said.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Do you know how much distress you caused? Mostly for Sakura?"_

"_That's in the past, I came to make things right."_

"_No. Not until you tell me what happened."_

"_What do you mean? I got my revenge on Itachi, and then I killed Orochimaru. What else is there to know?'_

"_What do you want now Sasuke?"_

"_I realized what I did was a mistake. I hurt Sakura, and so many other people who cared and worried about me. I betrayed the village, and….." he couldn't finish, he couldn't think of anything else to say. "I don't need to explain myself to you, dobe. What matters is that I'm back and I am here to make things right."_

"_You keep saying that. What do you have to make right, you got your revenge and to you that's all that mattered. Now you have nothing else here. As your friend I advise you to really see what you want."_

"_I want Sakura. I love her, she was the last person to see me before I left. She threatened to report me so I left her on the bench. Before I left I kissed her. I love her, when she see's me tomorrow I will tell her that. Then everything will be how it should've been."_

_Naruto looked at the ground solemnly. "If only you would have came sooner." he said. The sudden happiness left the genins voice, and it was replaced by regret._

"_What do you mean. Is there something wrong with Sakura? Is she hurt?"_

_Naruto just shook his head, "No…she's fine….But she's taken."_

"…_."_

"_She has a boy-friend, Sasuke."_

"_For how long?"_

"_About 7 months. She thought you were dead. Everyone told her that you weren't coming back, they told her you were dead. She didn't believe them, but 7 months after not hearing anything, or seeing you…..She moved on. There was nothing left for her. She was about to commit suicide, Sasuke. You were worth dying over for her, and you just left." His voice was breaking, he just started at the ground, in the terrifying memories._

"_She didn't care for anyone, Anku came from the Village of the Swamp. Everyone told her to move on, he was interested in her and she gave in, she settled for him. Sasuke, you cant hurt her again. Do you know what it was like seeing her like that? Day after day, she cried, not eating or drinking everything, she was dying. Everybody watched her die slowly, so many people cried, they even had a **funeral**_ _planned out. If you **ever**_ _do something to hurt her again…I_ **_will_** _kill you."_

_Sasuke just looked at his ex-teammate. 'She was going to kill herself over me? She has a new boyfriend, she was basically killing herself. Nothing was as important as my revenge to me then…now looking back ….I was wrong. I never want to hurt her like that again.'_

"_So what am I suppose to do Naruto? I cant just ignore her, she'll find out sooner or later that I'm back. Then what? What am I suppose to do?" he said angrily._

"_Nothing. Just let her go."_

"_I cant do that."_

"_You're gonna have to try."_

"_No. She has to know, I don't expect her to come back to me. She just has to know."_

"_No, Sasuke. Move on. You cant find someone else. There are plenty of fan girls that would be happy to see you. Just leave Sakura alone."_

"_I dont want anyother girl. Naruto, she's my friend too."_

"_Ex-best friend. After you left she swore never to talk to you again. If_ _she ever saw you again."_

"_Well I'm going to have to change her mind."_

"_Just leave her alone. Don't talk to her, don't look at her, Sasuke. If you really cared about her you would leave her alone, its better for her."_

_End of Flashback.

* * *

_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? _

Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

He didnt want to make her go through that again. He couldnt forgive himself if he did. 'I love her.' he thought, 'i do, i love her.'

"Sasuke. Answer me. How can you promise something like that?"

"Because, because..."

She stared at him trying to figure out what he was going to say, and getting ready for the impact.

"Because, Sakura." that was it he was going to say it, he couldnt keep it inside anymore, 'I-I-I...I love you." He moved his body closer to her, and closed his eyes, he was going to try and kiss her. She took a step back, missing the kiss she had always dreamed of.

"No, no you dont." she shook her head in disbelief. "You can't, you cant, you dont...you dont love me." Those words hit her so hard, she felt her heart beating. It was umbarable, she thought it was going to burst out of her chest and explode. Her mind felt as if it was going to burn up in smoke. She couldnt go through this again, 'No not again.' she thought.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me _

Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?

"Yes i do. I came back for you Sakura. I relized what i did was a mistake, i should have never left you, i should have never left Kohona. I love you."

"Stop saying that!" she said, her hands trembling, "You dont love me. You cant, and you never have."

"Yes i have. I love you Sakura."

"Please stop." she started to cry a little.

"No. I wont stop until you tell me that you love me to."

'I cant.' she thought, 'i do love you Sasuke. I do, i cant go through that again' She stared at the bruise again, she started to squeeze it so hard, she thought she was going to pass out from the pain. 'If i do this again, if i love him again, the pain from this bruise will hurt ten times more.' she thought sadly. "Sasuke you dont love me, you never have, and you wont love me ever."

"Sakura tell me that you love me to."

"I cant."

"But you do."

"No." she said, and she turned around. "I dont." she looked at him, "No, **Anku** loves me." she started to run again, this time Sasuke didnt try and stop her.

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster

* * *

_

**Another chapter done. I was so happy writing this! i dont know it is weird. i dont know about this chapter. Send in your reviews. I like the chapter i just dont know about the song. Even thought i love Panic at the Disco! So please send in your reviews and add to your c2's and yadayadayada! Thnks for the reviews i have like 1336 hits on this story and my Runaway and follower ihave 4414 hits and on One kiss i have 1002 hits. So keep reading! Suggestions and ideas are welcome mind you. thnks for reading. **

**Sasukes-Angel0221**


	5. Stupid Phone Calls, and Stupid Weather

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any of the songs **

**The song is Everywhere By Michele Branch. **

_Lyrics_

_Flashback with the words flashback, o0_

"talking"

'thoughts'

(Inner Voice) I.E Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke

TEXT

Last On a.A.F.a.C.M.:

"No." she said, and she turned around. "I dont." she looked at him, "No, **Anku** loves me." she started to run again, this time Sasuke didnt try and stop her.

**Summary: The broken tale of Sakura Haruno. Sasuke, the love of her life, has left Kohona, and 2 years later he comes back. He expects Sakura to fall for him, and this time he would marry her, he was wrong. He meets Naruto first who tells him that she has a boy-friend "Anku." What he doesn't know is her beats her, calls her names, and is a drunk. What will happen when he finds out? Will she let him? SasSaku Rated "T" for obvious reasons.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 Stupid Phone Calls, and Stupid Weather.**

**--**

**--**

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere _

She ran. That was all that she could do, she couldnt go to Ankus', she couldnt go see Naruto. She ran in the rain, little droplets hit her arms and legs, and tears hit her cheeks. Thunder crashed, and lightning flickered. She must of stumbled at least ten times, it was surprising that she hadnt fallen yet. Her mind wasnt on anything, she couldnt think. Those three words took all of her life out of her, if that was even possible. All of those feelings that she had felt, all the memories, those agonizing memories came back. Everywhere she looked she saw him, she tried to close her eyes to get rid of his face, but he was still there. She finally arrived at her house, she slowly walked up the pathway. She got up to her steps and she opened the door, the house was the way it was before she left, clothes and make-up everywhere, her jewlery flung over her bed, and her bedroom light was still on. She walked over to turn it off, she was stopped by a picture frame turned over. She flipped it around, and her heart dropped. It was her and Sasuke, they took a picture on her twentyith birthday, just two months before he left. Her hands started to shake, _ring, ring, ring_. She dropped the frame and there was a shatter. She ran to pick up the phone, hoping it wasnt _him._

"Hello."

"Where are you?" a voice hissed.

"A-Anku?"

"No duh, retart. Where are you, you moron you were suppose to come back to my place after you left."

"I'm sorry but I-"

"I dont care just get over here." _click_.

She hung up the phone. There was no way that she could go over there with _Sasuke _still on her mind. She was torn between two people. She went over to her kitchen table and sat down, and cradled her head in her hands.

'Why? Why now?'

(Oh come on you love him.)

'I love Anku.'

(Sakura i am your innerself, i know who you love, hate and envy. I know you love him. Its okay)

'No its not. He hurt me, _us_. How can i just go and forgive him? I cant. I almost died.'

(I know.)

'Then why do you want me to say that i love him?'

(Because Sakura its not like you to lie.)

She shook her head. "I dont love him." she screamed out loud. It was muffled however by the crash of lightning. She slid off of the chair and landed on the floor, she rolled up her sleeves and squeezed her bruise.

_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there

* * *

_

_With Sasuk_e

He stood there. He watched her leave, even after 20 minutes, he still stayed in that same place. Sasuke tried to process what he just had heard, he wanted to make sure that it wasnt a dream. 'I-I told her that I loved her. And she just shot me down. I know that she didnt mean it but...''

(Now you know how she felt.)

(Everyday she told you how much she loved you, and every time she said it you brushed her off like it was nothing.)

'I-I didnt realize that it hurt this bad. I never use to feel _this_.'

(Thats because you have never fallen in love.)

'She loved me alot more then, then i love her now.'

(So you can only imagine that it hurt ten times more.)

(You should've listened to me.)

"Hn." he said out loud. 'She cant love Anku...not after all of those years that she loved me.' He started to walk to his house. The lightning lite up his path so he could see, there was nobody outside, and strangley there was no wind. Sasuke now knew what she had felt everyday, he knew that he was horrible to her and yet she still loved him. After all of those years, and all of those things that he had said and done to her, she still loved him. Then, according to her, she just stopped and he started. He moved the hair out of his eyes, and stared at the sky. Gray clouds and the moonlight, thunder and the lightning, the raindrops and the ground, were surronding him. He arrrived at his house, he didnt know what time it was and frankly he didnt give a damn. All he wanted was Sakura, that is all that he thought about. Since Anku had her he couldnt have her, and that made him want her even _more_. 'Maybe i should go see Anku then.' He turned around and ran to Anku's house.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

* * *

_

_With Sakura_.

She stopped squeezing her bruise, tears streamed down her cheeks as she squinted her eyes. There was a tremendous pain in her chest, more horrible then **any **pain that Anku had ever given her. It felt like she died a little, it felt like a part of her heart just vanished. _He_ took it from her, _Sasuke_ took that piece he took a little piece of her life. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get it back. She knew that she loved him, still every fiber of her being told her to deny it. It told her that it would only end in pain, that no matter what she did she would lose. Her soul was feed the fire that it didnt need, she didnt need to hear that he loved her, secretly she knew. Before he left she knew that he did, when he knocked her out she knew. She had to say it, even if it was against her better judgement, she had to get it out.

She started to whisper silently, "I love Sas-" she was interrupted. _Ring, Ring, Ring. _'Anku' she thought.

"Anku I will be there in a-"

"Sakura?" It wasnt Anku.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"Naruto."

"Oh." she said disappointed, inside...she wished it was Sasuke. "Whats up?" she tried to say without sounding upset, but she couldnt.

"What did he say to you?"

"Who?" she asked, she knew who.

"Sakura..."

"Nothing."

"So he just ran out of the resturant, to track you down and stop you...and he said nothing."

"Please dont worry about me."

"Sakura what did he say?" He hoped that Sasuke didnt tell her how he felt about her, but he knew that he did.

_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me _

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

"Naruto..."

"Sakura please."

"He said that he loved me."

"..."

"Then I left."

"What did you say?"

"When?"

"After he said that he loved you."

"I didnt say anything," her voice started to break, "He doesnt." she said quietly.

"Sakura...he-" Naruto didnt continue. What was he suppose to say, she was already upset so no matter what he said it couldnt make her more upset...right?

"What?" she asked, she was crying.

"He does."

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

"When?"

_I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh _

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

It was to late to turn back, he sighed, "Two days ago, when he came back."

Silence.

"He said that he came back for you, that he reliezed what he did was wrong and that he should of never left you. Then that he loved you and he would do what ever it took to get you back, no matter how mad that you were at him."

More silence.

"I told him how messed up you were after he left, and how miserable and upset you were. Then i told him that you had a boyfriend. He didnt believe me then i showed him his house and-"

"You did what?" she asked, her hands were shaking she almost dropped the phone.

"I showed him Anku's house."

"No..."

"Sakura, i am sorry i didnt tell you before."

"Naruto you should be sorry. If i would've know then i wouldn't of came to the resturant and none of this would've happened. Now he knows where my boyfriend lives." She shuddered, she knew that Sasuke should be her boyfriend. Still she would die before he could ever get the chance to leave her again, and hurt her like that.

"Sakura, I am sorry."

"Me too Naruto." _Click_. She hung up.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone _

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

* * *

**Another Chapter done! I know what is going to happen next i am so excited!!!!!!!! Oooo Anku is gonna have a surprise, so will Sasuke! I have updated "Losing Ino" so please R&R both of these. I love the tension. I love the drama!!! Thnks for reading!**

**Sasukes-Angel0221**


	6. Surprises

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs **

**The song is Hang on by Seether**

_Lyrics_

_Flashback with the words flashback, o-0_

"talking"

'thoughts'

(Inner Voice) I.E Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke

TEXT

**Last On a.A.F.a.C.M.:**

"Naruto you should be sorry. If i would've know then i wouldn't of came to the restaurant and none of this would've happened. Now he knows where my boyfriend lives." She shuddered, she knew that Sasuke should be her boyfriend. Still she would die before he could ever get the chance to leave her again, and hurt her like that.

"Sakura, I am sorry."

"Me too Naruto." _Click_. She hung up.

**Summary: The broken tale of Sakura Haruno. Sasuke, the love of her life, has left Kohona, and 2 years later he comes back. He expects Sakura to fall for him, and this time he would marry her, he was wrong. He meets Naruto first who tells him that she has a boy-friend "Anku." What he doesn't know is her beats her, calls her names, and is a drunk. What will happen when he finds out? Will she let him? SasSaku Rated "T" for obvious reasons.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 Surprises**

_With Sasuke_

_Well now I found myself  
Wish I was someone else  
My heart are stained with love  
Wish I could take it away  
I hid behind the shell  
In time the pain will melt  
My heart are stained with love  
Wish I could fake it_

Sasuke finally got to Anku's house. He didn't know what to expect, Sakura's ex-crush and now her new boyfriend. By the way Anku was acting when he first met him….he couldn't expect him to be all happy to see him. Cautiously he knocked on the door….no answer. Then again….still no answer. Once more….no answer. Sasuke got very impatient, _very _fast. Now he pounded on the door, with a clinched fist and a pissed off look on his face. He heard things start to move around, then someone talking…it wasn't a man. The door opened just enough to see the persons' eye on the inside.

"Hey….Anku?"

"Yeah. Who wants to know?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Are you busy?"

"Yeah." he slammed the door shut.

'What the hell was that?'

(Looks like he slammed the door on you face.)

'Thank you.' He rolled his eyes.

(No problem. Knock the fucking door down then.)

Sasuke looked around to see if any one was watching him….no one was. He kicked the door down, only to see a surprised Anku….and someone else.

"What the hell are you doing?" Anku asked fiercely.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Aren't you with Sakura?"

"Yeah I am. What's it to you?"

"If your with Sakura…then why are you with her?" He pointed to a red-head. She looked terrified. She just stared at Sasuke and smiled, "Hey baby." Sasuke looked away, disgusted.

Anku look at her, then at Sasuke. He slapped her across the face, she fell to the ground. "You whore!" Anku was going to hit her again, but Sasuke grabbed his arms, "What are you doing?" Anku hissed.

"Leave." He glared at the red-head.

"Don't bother ever calling me again Anku." Without another word she left Anku's house.

"Are you drunk?"

"Why are you in my house?" his speech started to slur.

"How long have you been cheating on Sakura?"

"Go away!" He tried to hit Sasuke, but he stumbled over some beer cans.

"I hope she dumps your sorry ass when I tell her that you are cheating on her."

This really set Anku off, he grabbed Sasuke and threw him against the ground. Sasuke fell to the ground with a _thud_. He was really strong….when he was drunk. He came charging toward Sasuke again, this time he retaliated and punched in in the stomach. Anku hit corner of the table with his head causing the corner of his skull to bleed. Blood dripped down his face it looked like he didn't even know he was bleeding, because he just kept trying to hit Sasuke….**trying**. Then the unexpected happened, Anku caught Sasuke off guard and slammed him up against the wall, causing all the pictures and paints to fall off.

_I gave my life away  
There's nothing left to say  
I gave my life away  
You take it in your way _

You take it in your way

My selfish enemy  
Still has the best of me  
Empty and feeling numb  
Wish I could take it away  
I can't control the need  
To weak to not concede  
Wish I was deaf and dumb  
Wish I could fake it

"You are not….NOT going to tell Sakura about this….do you understand?" His breathe smelt like alcohol, tons and tons of alcohol.

"What if I do?"

"Hmph….Then I will kill you!"

"Unlikely, dumb-ass."

"Try your luck Uchiha."

"If you honestly think that I will let you cheat on my best friend then you are as dumb as you are ugly. I **will **tell Sakura about your….your little fling. I hope she breaks-up with you to."

Anku let go of Sasuke, and started to walk backwards stumbling over objects on the floor, "Just wait, I dare you to tell her. I **DARE **you! Sasuke you don't even know what will happen."

"Are you threatening me?"

"You bet your ass I am."

Sasuke walked out of the house. Leaving a pissed off Anku alone. Anku's door was broken, and so where some of his pictures. Did he have something in store for Sakura…..

* * *

_With Sakura._

_I gave my life away  
There's nothing left to say  
I gave my life away  
You take it in your way _

I gave my life away  
There's nothing left to say  
I gave my life away  
You take it in your way

I can't pretend we're the same  
I can't pretend we're the same  
I can't pretend we're the same

Her phone rang a thousand times, she checked her caller i.d. It was Naruto. She couldn't speak to him right now, she didn't know what to say. She was very upset with him. He _knew _that Sasuke still had feelings for her and that he loved her…and he didn't tell her.

'What am I suppose to do?'

(…?…)

'Does he just expect me to be all happy that Sasuke loves me. That I know that he isn't lying to me?'

(You know you are happy that he loves you.)

'Naruto lied to me about it though. If I knew that Sasuke loved me….then I never would of came to the thing.'

(Yes you would of.)

'All of those feelings came back to me when Sasuke said that he did love me. I just remembered the pain though….I don't want to get hurt like that again.'

(Sasuke **does** love you now. I don't think that he will hurt you…again.)

'I don't want to take the risk.'

(So you _want_ to be with Anku?)

'No. But he loves me and I don't want to take the risk with Sasuke.'

(So your not going to fall in love with Sasuke because you don't want to get hurt?)

'Yes.'

(But you are willing to get physically hurt by Anku?)

'Yes.'

She walked around in her house. Pacing back in forth. She could have the life she had always dreamed of….a life with Sasuke Uchiha, every teenage girls dream. Then she might get heart-broken for the millionth time. Or she could stay with Anku…but get physically hurt. Sakura didn't know what to do, either way there was ALWAYS a chance that she might get hurt….the question was which would hurt the most. That was the thing that she couldn't decide. Questions and ideas popped into her head: 'I could leave Anku and be with Sasuke', 'Anku could leave me.' 'Sasuke could say he doesn't love me any more.' Not being loved was the worst pain that she had ever felt. Sakura never thought that any one loved her, that was until she met Anku. She _really_ thought that he loved her. She knew that she was wrong, still that one lie made her life easier for the past 2 years….and she was okay with it. Still pacing the phone rang.

_Oh now I found myself  
Wish I was someone else  
My heart are stained with love  
Wish I could FAKE _

I gave my life away  
There's nothing left to say  
I gave my life away  
You take it in your way

I gave my life away  
There's nothing left to say  
I gave my life away  
You take it in your way

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hello?"

Someone started to breathe very hard, she could hear the persons breathe...they sounded angry.

"Hello? Naruto?"

"No you dumb-ass bitch. Your little friend, Uchiha Sasuke came over to pay me a little visit and knocked down my door."

She was silent.

"I hope that you know **you** will be paying for it later..."

More silence.

_Click_. Anku hung up on her. She could tell he was drunk. Right now she didn't care about Anku. 'Sasuke came over to his house?' Her hands started to shake again, 'He's going to hurt me again, I know it…Anku is going to hurt me…….This is all my fault.' Tears started to stream down her cheeks, her arms wrapped around her body, shaking. She didn't know what to do…she didn't know what was going to happen. It killed her to guess what her fate was. She just wished that none of this ever happened. Her mind going over all of the things that she did wrong, the better decisions that she could of made…but she didn't. Laying on the floor she heard a knock at the door.

_You take it in your way_

_You take it in your way_

_You take it in your way_

_You take it in your way

* * *

_

**A/N surry this chapter is like the shortest chapter that I have ever written. Well lets play a guessing game: WHO IS AT THE DOOR. The most amount of votes for the mystery person wins and I will base the next chapter on that. Well R&R please and read my new story! **

**Sasukes-Angel0221 p.s no flames**


	7. Her, Blood, Sweat, And Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!! Sadly, -goes off to cry in a dark corner- Lol**

_Lyrics __Face Down, By The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._

_FLASHBACK_ (there i made it simple for you lol)

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Inner Self) I.e. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke

TEXT

**A/N. **YEAH!!! One of the parts that you guys have been waiting for!!! I hope u are excited!! I am!! Thnks for the MANY reviews i got for the last chapter i think it was either 22 or 23, anyway i love reading all of them so thnks people. Also thnks for the song suggestion!!!! Also Sasuke might be a little OOC, but i really dont care, its my story!!!! LOL

**Summary:** The broken tale of Sakura Haruno. Sasuke, the love of her life, has left Kohona, and 2 years later he comes back. He expects Sakura to fall for him, and this time he would marry her, he was wrong. He meets Naruto first who tells him that she has a boy-friend "Anku." What he doesn't know is her beats her, calls her names, and is a drunk. What will happen when he finds out? Will she let him? SasSaku Rated "T" for obvious reasons.

**Last on a.A.F.a.C.M**

It killed her to guess what her fate was. She just wished that none of this ever happened. Her mind going over all of the things that she did wrong, the better decisions that she could of made…but she didn't. Laying on the floor she heard a knock at the door.

* * *

**Her, Blood, Sweat, And Tears**

Sakura didn't move. She couldn't, her body was aching, so...much...**pain**. It was rattling her body. Taking her to and from the real situation she was in.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_.

The fist of the person at the door was powerful, she could tell. It didn't even occur to her who it might be...well she had a _few_ ideas. Still she was motionless.

_Bang, Bang, Bang._

Now it sounded more urgent. Like the other person behind that oak door had life-changing information to give her. She didn't want to recieve any if that was the case. She had already had enough surprises, with _it_ coming back again. It. That was who he was to her now. Not a "him", or a "he" just...it. He was just there. To haunt her, to make her confused, to make her hurt, cry. Sasuke was the reason that she was with Anku. **Sasuke** was the reason that she got hurt by him, by both of them. Sakura couldn't bring herself to blame him for her injuries though, it was her decision to stay with Anku, she could leave him at anytime. Right? She still had that option...didn't she?

_Pound, Pound, Pound._

Muffled words were incoherent on the other side of the door. She tried to figure out what the person was saying, she couldn't though, the door was to thick to understand a word of what the person was saying.

_POUND, POUND, POUND._

The house started to shake. The windows were moving, causing the outside images to blur. Words from the door turned into pleas, at least that was what she though they were.

"Sakura...door..."

Those were the only words that came out clearly. But, she still laid there, on the carpet, stretched out drenched in confusion and worry. She felt sorry for herself, that she was once this cheerful konuchi, glad about e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g. Every word that used to describe her made her heart fill with glee. Sakura, wasn't like that now. She hardly was happy, in fact there wasn't **one **thing that made her happy at this point. Back then it would of been 'it'. Not anymore though, at least she didn't think. She considered returning his feelings, for she still felt them. However, she didn't want to return the heartache, the sorrow. The undeniable thrist for death, just to leave this world. Something that caused her so many heart-wrenching days, but she gave the world happiness then. Now, she just gave it something to grieve about, because the Sakura that Kohona loved so much was dead. She was damned, just like everything else in her life.

From outside the pleas got louder, so that she could understand more of the words.

"Sakura, open...door..."

Who ever was speaking sounded like it was very urgent, or just very aggitated. She couldn't ignore it anymore, because they would just continue to knock. Slowly she sat up, dusted off the carpet strands that were on her shirt and jeans. Looking in the mirror, so that she wouldn't look so much like a **disgrace** when she would peer out the door. She couldn't see the person from the window though. Fog. That haze that covers everything, blinds you, so that you can't see what is right in front of you. Fog was covering up the persons face. It was a man, she could see that much. Sluggishly she grabbed the bronze door handle, pushing down on it with just enough force to unlock the latch. Gently, she pulled the door open, revealing the face. **It**. _He_ was there. She couldn't believe her eyes, she thought they were playing tricks on her. That it was probably just the mailman, or just somebody trying to sell her something. Some part of her knew that...that wasn't the case. That 'It', was there...in the flesh, breathing and living, just like...well **not** like her. He smirked, now she knew he was there.

Sakura was speechless, "Wh-wha-" Her breath was cut off, because Uchiha Sasuke had just kissed her passionatley. Closing her eyes memories flooded back, taking her to the past.

_FLASHBACKS_

_"Hi, I am Sakura. What is your name?"_

_"Uchiha Sasuke." Then he left briskly._

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down. _

_--_

_"Sakura, Naruto...and Sasuke. You are on Team 7." Iruka-sensi had announced._

_'Yes.' Sakura thought, jumping for joy in her seat._

_"Awe, man!."_

_Sasuke was silent, but he glanced at Sakura, smoothly he looked away so no one would notice._

_--_

_"You will die Sasuke." Haku had said._

_He grinned devilishly._

_"Are you ready?" _

_With out an answer, he attacked. Haku caught him in mid air and stabbed needles into his neck and back. Blood poured out of his raw wounds._

_"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed._

_He didn't answer, just laid in a pool of his blood. She ran up to him and put his head on her lap. "Please don't die, you can't. Please."_

_"Sakura. You are lying on my chest, I can't breath." Sasuke struggled to say._

_"Oh sorry." Her cheeks reddened._

_--_

_"Dont leave me!"_

_"Go home."_

_"Take me with you."_

_"Don't be a fool." _

_"I love you!"_

_"I- don't- love- you. I never will. Dont you fucking get it?" Harsh words spilled out of him._

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you. _

_"Please Sasuke dont go." She replied just ignoring the cruel words he just spoke. _

_"You are to __**weak**__. Train more Sakura."_

_"Sasuke I-Love-You! Don't you understand?"_

_"I'm sorry." He shot his hand against her neck, she was knocked unconious. "Thank you." He left._

_--_

_"Excuse me, could you hand me an apple."_

_The man turned around, he had beautiful brown hair. "Yes. Here you go." He handed her the apple but just stared at her._

_"I'm sorry. Do you want something?" Sakura asked sweetly. _

"No, no. I'm sorry you are just so gorgeous."

_She blushed, "I'm Sakura." She held out her hand._

_"I'm Anku." Polietly he shook her hand. That is how they met._

_--_

_"Worthless piece of shit!" He grabbed her hair._

_"Stop, please...stop" Tears stained her cheeks, and blood trickled down her arms. Her wounds from the piece of beer glass remained in her arm._

_"Look what you have done!" He pointed to the bathroom. A towel, just __**one**__ towel, laid on the floor._

_"Wh-What?" she replied terrified._

_"The towel! You moron." _

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. _

_Sakura pulled out the piece of glass, some flesh came off as well. Hurridly she went to pick it up, he met up with her and slapped her on the cheek, "Now you know never to do that again...Dont you?!" _

_"Yes." She slid down to the tile floor, putting her knees to her chest and laying her head on her knees. Silently she sobbed. _

_Staring at her, his girl-friend, looking at what he did. Anku felt in control, a leader, "I do this...__**teach **__you because I love you. You know that don't you?"_

_She looked up, "You...you love me?"_

_"Of course. I will never leave you." He paused, "And you will **never** leave me." He was the master, he was "The Shit." No exceptions, she would folllow his rules or suffer **his **consequences._

_She nodded, that would have never crossed her mind, because he loved her, the __**only**__ person that ever had._

_--_

_"He's back." Naruto had said._

_"Who?"_

_He paused, "Him."_

_"S-Sas-Sasuke?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I knew he was alive...I **knew** it."_

_"Do you love him still?"_

_"Love him? I dont even __**know **__him."_

_"But Sakura-"_

_"No Naruto, he hurt me, he killed me, my heart, my soul. I can't love someone who hurts me." Sakura had said just a few days before. _

_Sadly she was a hypocrite._

_--_

_"I love you Sakura." Sasuke said._

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down. _

_--_

_"I love you, and you will love me." Anku told her._

_--_

_"Choose." Naruto said._

_--_

_"Follow your heart." Ino comforted._

_--_

_"What do __**you**__ want?" Hinata questioned._

_--_

_(Anku hurts your skin. Sasuke hurt your heart. What pain can you live with? Which one can you deal with, live with everday. That is the __**true**__ question.)_

_--_

_END OF FLASHBACKS_

Sakura was still kissing him, and she didn't even **realize **it. The memories distracted her, she couldn't decifer if the kiss was wonderful...or if it would hurt her in the end. Fears from the past struck her heart, he left her once, he could leave again. She broke off the kiss.

_I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture _

Stunned Sasuke looked at her strangely, "Sakura-"

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." She backed away.

"What do you mean? You **love** me."

"No." She partially lied, or at least...she thought.

"Sakura." Sasuke walked up to her and pulled her arms close. He couldnt see her injuries though, there were covered up once again by her long sleeve shirts. Slowly he nuzzeled his head into her shoulder. "I know you do"

"I-" She stopped, the past re-lived itself in her mind. The thought about him leaving last time, her confessing every feeling in her body, and him...just shutting her out. What if this was just another cruel joke? That he was just doing this to get some sick satisfaction from saying that she loved him, then he would say that he never did and break her heart once again.

"Please. Be with **me**." Sasuke pleaded.

"No."

"Saku-"

"NO!" Her ankles gave out and she tumbled to the floor, he tried to catch her but she shoved him off. "Just leave." She said silently.

"I can't. I love you."

"Hmph," she sighed, "Liar."

"No, I **love** you."

"I dont believe you." Still silent as ever.

"I do." He bent down to her level, and his lips got closer to hers.

Tempated to kiss him, but blinded by the terrible agony that she _survived_, she did not.

"Leave." Her words commanded.

"No."

_Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has. _

"Sasuke leave damn it!" She charged towards him trying to force him out the door. **Force**. She stopped herself. She was changing, using force to hurt people, she was turning into...into Anku. Her hands started to shake, her breaths got faster, "Just go. Do it for me." she pleaded silently. "For me." Her eyes stared at him, full of distress and heart-ache.

"Okay..." he replied quietly, "Okay." He walked to the door, just before walking out onto the porch he he gazed at her one last time, "Sakura I do love you."

"Leave." She replied staring at her hands, as they still shook.

He shut the door behind him, she heard retreating footsteps, then nothing at all.

* * *

More frantically her hands vibrated, so much that she couldn't even use them properly. She laid on the ground, just staring at the ceiling once again, lying on her back. Her legs were numb, her hands were shaking, and she was **so** confused and hurt. Not just hurt by him, more because of her decisions, of her actions. She almost **hurt**him, she almost grabbed his shoulders and shook him. Why was this happening? Was it because of Anku? Would she do this again? Hurt someone else? She gulped loudly, and shut her eyes. Her mind replayed the scene, that just happened moments ago, again, and again. Sakura watched herself in horror, she had that same look in her eyes, the same thing that Anku has when he is going to do something to hurt her. She knew that look, she knew it all to well. She remained lying on the floor, going over everything that had happened. Minutes and hours went bye. There was another knock at the door.

_POUND, BANG, KNOCK, POUND, BANG_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again.  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again. _

Her mind told her not to answer it, she didn't listen though. She moved more quickly this time, knowing for sure that it wasn't '_it'_ at the door again. She opened the door, only to recive a fist to her face. Sakura watched it in slow motion comes towards her, she saw it come closer to her eyes and nose, her hands moved slowly to block it. It was no use though, the punch landed directly on her face. Sakura stared at the man in horror.

"You stupid little whore!" Screamed Anku. "Do you know how much that damn door will cost me? I mean **you**." His eyes had that same look she had a few hours ago.

"I'm sorry." She said rubbing her face. "I will pay for it."

"Hell yeah! I know you will! And your sorry? _SORRY_ won't buy me a new door Sakura!" He walked up to her and kicked her in the gut.

She flinched, "I will go get you a new one." Her eyes shut, he gave her so much pain.

"Good." He kicked her again, "Then-you-will-not-mind-if-I-just-take-some-of-your-things-? Each pause he kicked her repeatedly.

He didn't wait for her to answer, "Of course not. I will just take some of your things and sell them. So that you can pay for...for all the _emotional_ disturbance you have caused me. I **loved **that door." He walked over and took a glimpse of some of her items. First he walked over to her glass knick-knacks.

"These are all hideous." One-by-one he knocked them over, the glass shattering and tiny pieces stabbing at her pale flesh. Dark red blood seeped through her clothes and fell to the carpet, staining the fabric.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has. _

Then he walked over to the books, "These are pointless for you to read." He picked a handful and threw them, most hitting her in the head. Causing her head to bleed profusly. She felt her self go in and out of conciousness. Powerless, watched him destroy her prized pocessions, and she couldn't do a damn thing to stop him. He was to powerful, and she...she was just to weak. Just like '_it' _had said right before he left a few years before. Anku got bored though, he felt pride rush through him looking at his bloody girlfriend.

"I'm done with you for now. You know what you have to do for me." Anku bent down to her, taking her hand and holding it in his, "I **love** you Sakura." He kissed her forehead.

She didn't hear a word of it though, all she could do was look at her broken house. She felt the blood drip down her shirt and she felt it going through her jeans. Blood fell down her nose, she knew that her head was bleeding now, she might have a concussion. Sakura tried to move, she couldn't stand up though. Slowly she dragged her body trying to reach the phone, she moved a few feet and was just inches away from the phone. Her body shut down though, and lost all conciousness.

Her phone rang a thousand times. It was Naruto, she didn't know that though, because she wasn't awake. Naruto didn't even know that she was injured. In his car though, he had a gut feeling to go and see her. He drove over to her house, only to see that the front door was open.

"Sakura." He called from the drive-way.

No answer.

"Sakura."

No answer.

His gut feeling got stronger, it said 'Go in there now!' Naruto didn't want to disturb her though if she was doing something important. Still he felt like he should go into her house. So he did. Cautiously he walked up the stairs, his eyes fell to the bleeding konuchi on the blood soaked carpet.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.. _

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.. _

"SAKURA!" Naruto cried. He ran up to her, stepping over books and glass, "What happened?" She didn't answer, her eyes were still shut and she was breathing faintly. He took her pulse, it was **very **faint. Naruto picked her up, blood now covered his hands, and rushed to his car. He was going to the hospital, he just hoped...that it wasn't **too late**.

* * *

**A/N yes i know, i am mean for writing this cliffy. Sorry for making it kinda depressing and distrubing didn't aim for it ya know. I dont like downers lol 0-0. So thanks for reading and please click the button that says "Submit Reivew" if Fanfiction didn't want anyone to use it...i dont think that they would of put it there...would they? Lol Thnks for reading once again.**

**Sasukes-Angel0221**


	8. Losing Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!! Sadly, -goes off to cry in a dark corner- See look what you did!**

_Lyrics Cat and Mouse by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (i love them)_

_FLASHBACK_ (there I made it simple for you lol)

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Inner Self) I.e. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke

TEXT

**A/N: Alright YOU WIN!! I updated lol. Faster than I expected to as well. Well I have over 100 reviews which is very exciting! So thank you! -collects roses thrown at my feet- Not being conceited I have gotten p.m. that said they gave me roses so yeah I appreciate cyber gifts lol. Here is a little updated thing!**

**0. New Story Growing Wings Vampire Fict**

**1. Runaway and Follower! **

**2. Losing Ino.**

**3. And He Took He Away.**

**4. An Abused Flower, A Clueless Man. (This one lol)**

**Last on a.A.F.a.C.M.:**

"SAKURA!" Naruto cried. He ran up to her, stepping over books and glass, "What happened?" She didn't answer, her eyes were still shut and she was breathing faintly. He took her pulse, it was **very **faint. Naruto picked her up, blood now covered his hands, and rushed to his car. He was going to the hospital, he just hoped...that it wasn't **too late**.

* * *

**Losing Control.**

--

He was like lightning. Naruto ran down the roads like they didn't even exist. To him though…nothing did. Everything was an illusion, a trick of his mind, all except her. She was bleeding all over his car now. Blood trickled down his arms as he gripped the steering wheel even tighter. Naruto swerved over cars and animals trying his best not to hit them. He didn't care about himself right now, if he hit **anything** then that would just cause him to lose time.

_Softly we tremble tonight,  
picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight,  
I said I'd never leave you'll never change  
I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life._

Time that he needed.

Time that mattered.

And time…

That he did not have.

He had to do something, just driving wasn't enough. He had to call someone. Tell **someone**.

"Sasuke?" he thought out loud.

He fumbled to get his cell-phone out of his pocket, quickly he dialed his number. It rang, but this time everything seemed to be going slower. Finally he answered.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke?"

"Hn. Naruto what-"

"Sakura's hurt! GO to the hospital meet me there!" he interrupted.

"Naruto! Sakura is hu-"

"I went to her house. She was on the floor bleeding. Books and glass were everywhere. Her door was wide open. I'm on the interstate right now. She's in the back seat. She is bleeding a lot! Meet me there!" again he interrupted.

"I don-"

"I can't explain right now! Get to the hospital now!" He looked back at Sakura as he hung up the phone on a confused Sasuke. She was almost gone, her pulse was weakening by the second. All of the commotion attracted the police. Two police cars were following him, sirens blaring and lights flashing. What was he going to do?

"Shit." he cursed himself silently, blaming who ever did this to her for the in-convenience.

"Pull over your car immediately, you are surrounded. I repeat pull over your vehicle now." One of the policemen spoke over the foghorn.

"I can't…I can't." Naruto stuttered helplessly. He looked around, he didn't see any police vehicles only the two in the back behind him. He was _so_ close to the hospital now, the closest sign said:

**Kohona Hospital, 12 Miles Away. Speed Limit 65 M.P.H. Estimated Time Until Arrival: 15 Minutes.**

_Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me..._

"DAMMIT! That's too long! She doesn't **have** that much longer." He looked back at Sakura again, her body slowly losing its color, her chest hardly even rising. Naruto floored the car, the engine purred loudly as he sped down the interstate. Blowing away the speed limit going almost thirty miles-per-hour over it. The police vehicles struggled to keep up with them, but they weren't to far behind. Finally he could see the hospital, there was still a glimmer of hope that she would survive. And that was all he needed. Sharply he turned off the interstate and onto the exit, he ignored the cars that were honking at him and the profanity that was spat at him as he flew by them. He slammed on his breaks in the ambulance area, so that he wouldn't have to carry her to far, he was almost out of time. Naruto heard the sirens coming, the police weren't to far away now. He ran to the back of his car, and swung the back door open. He pulled it so hard that it almost went off of its hinges.

"Sakura! Sakura?" He tried again, his blonde hair getting in the way of his sight. It wasn't something that he wanted to see though. Again there was no answer, there was no sound in the car. Just an eerie silence. He was wasting time though, briskly he picked Sakura up. Her head fell backwards as he lifted her up of the bloodily seats that she was laid onto. It was disgusting, but she was so slippery, he was afraid that he was going to drop her. That was how bloody she was. The sirens got closer now.

He burst into the door, "Someone! ANYONE!" his voice screeched.

The available doctors and nurses to one look at him and grabbed Sakura out of Naruto's arms.

"Is she…is she going to be okay?" He tried to speak clearly, his voice was breaking.

"We don't know right now. We have to take her right now. Do you give us permission to give her surgery if she requires it? Is she D.N.R? What's her name? Sir?!"

"Yes! I give permission. No, I don't think that she is D.N.R. And her name is Haruno Sakura!"

"Fine." The doctors scrambled as they began to leave, a trail of blood following them.

They were here, the sirens were blaring loudly, everyone was staring outside at the police cars.

"What is going on?" People whispered.

"Is that…is that car full of blood?!" A woman pointed to Naruto's pick up truck. That was indeed covered in blood.

People with black and blue uniforms swept into the room, "POLICE! We have you surrounded now, get on the floor and put your hands behind your head."

_We made plans to grow old,  
believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.  
Lost in a simple game cat and mouse are we the same people as before this came to light?_

"But...Sakura!" He pleaded.

"Sir! This is your last warning! Get on the floor. NOW!"

"I have…I have to know if she is going to be okay! PLEASE!" Tears were streaming down his face.

"SIR! GET ON THE GROUND!" They aimed there guns at Naruto.

"I-I." He was cut short, a policeman shot a bullet in him. His hands trembled as he touched his wound, his own blood now stained his hands.

"GET ON THE GROUND!"

Naruto frowned, "Please just let me see-"

More bullets were shot in his chest, "Please." he whispered softly. In slow motion he collapsed to the ground. The hospital security pounced on him soon after. Hand cuffs were slammed onto him. A pool of blood surrounded Naruto now, his face smushed on the floor. Just then Sasuke entered the hospital. Trying to make his way through the swarm of police officers and concerned citizens. He tired to figure out what was going on. Then he saw it.

Naruto.

Blood.

Officers.

Bullet shells.

People staring.

It didn't make sense. He just talked to Naruto five minutes ago. How did everything…get **so** out of control.

"What the hell happened?" Sasuke hissed at one of the police officers.

"This doesn't concern you sir. Please step back so we can do our jobs." He shoved Sasuke away.

He stepped forward again, "Why did you shoot him?"

The policeman sighed, "He was evading the police. And we just recently found out that his pickup truck was covered in blood."

"Not his own."

"How do you know?" He questioned, like he was accusing Sasuke of something. "Do you know this man?" The officer pointed to the blood covered Kyuubi container.

"Yes. I just talked to him not even five minutes ago."

"While he was evading the police?"

"I don't know."

"Sir I'm going to need you to answer a few of my questions." He pulled out a pad of paper.

"What about him?" He pointed back to Naruto who was now being attended to by five doctors and nurses.

_Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me..._

"He is going to be taken to the emergency room. Now about my questions…"

"Why do I have to answer your fucking questions?" then he remembered why he was here, all of the chaos had distracted him from why he was here, "Does anyone know where Haruno Sakura is?" He questioned loudly.

No one gave him a second glance.

"HARUNO SAKURA! Does anyone know where she is?"

"Sir, please come with me…"

"Wait! Haruno Sakura?!"

One of the doctors operating on Naruto responded though, "The pink-haired woman? She is getting operated in the surgery room!" She quickly got back to operating on Naruto.

"He's losing to much blood we have to take him upstairs. Get a gurney."

A little brown haired child sitting in the emergency room ran and got a gurney for them he wasn't even seven years old, "Here!"

"Ready? Lift him on my count."

They all nodded.

"1,2,3, LIFT."

They picked up Naruto and placed him on what looked like a tray.

"Get an elevator ready. Tell everyone to get ready. I need as many people that aren't working. We don't have that much time!"

Time.

That word again.

Something that** everyone** wants.

Something that someone needs.

Just so hard to find.

And so hard to take back.

Sasuke watched them. They raced down the hallways, Naruto's blood was in a pool. Followed by Sakura's which was a trail made not to long ago.

"Naruto. Sakura…I have to go see her."Sasuke started to run down the halls.

"Not before you answer my questions." He grabbed Sasukes arm and began to lead him out of the hospital by Naruto's car.

He looked back at the hospital people were gathering around the blood that appeared on the ceramic tiles. Murmurs and whispers were barely heard. Then they were far enough were they couldn't see or hear anyone. Right by Naruto's car. Sasuke looked in it, it was just like Naruto described it the back seat _was_ covered in blood. A lot of blood.

"What is your relation to…Uzamaki Naruto?"

"Teammate, Friend."

"Uh huh." he wrote it down.

"Why are you asking me these?" his tone getting agitated.

"We need to find out as much as possible." He looked at the blood and took out a camera. Then he snapped a couple of pictures of the truck. "Now you said that the blood wasn't his own. How do you know this and who's is it then?"

"He called me when he was on the interstate, he said that one of our friends was hurt-"

"Who?"

"Haruno Sakura. And he was taking her-"

"The one that you were questioning about in the hospital?"

"Yes." He grumbled.

"Okay. Continue." He wrote down what Sasuke had just told him.

"He said that he was taking he to the hospital. He went to her house and saw her covered in blood. The door wide open, books and glass everywhere."

_You must live for me too'...  
For me too...yeah, yeah...  
You said that you would die for me..._

Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price  
You said, you said that you would die for me...

"Continue."

"That's it. Then I'm _supposing_ that he went too fast, you guys chased him. He didn't stop, being normal Naruto. He ran inside taking Sakura with him, trying to get her medical attention, then you caught up to him. He wouldn't listen, then you shot him once and-."

"Eleven times." again he interrupted.

"What!"

"We shot him eleven times. He wasn't listening to us, and we had reason to believe that he was armed and dangerous."

"So you just shot him? Eleven times!"

"We were protecting his safety and our own. Also everyone else in the hospital room."

"Hn." he rolled his eyes, "Am I done here?"

"Almost. So your saying that he was driving recklessly to save this…" he looked at his notepad, "Haruno Sakura women?"

"Hn."

"So he wasn't dangerous then?"

"No. He didn't have any weapons on him."

"Please sign here." He shoved the paper in Sasukes hands, he scribbled his name on it. "Now your done. We will contact you if we need anything."

"Hn." He ran back into the hospital. _'That's thirty minutes of my life I will never get back again.'_

He was just about to speed down the hallways when a familiar doctor stopped him. It was the woman that told him about Naruto and Sakura. "Sir?"

"Hn."

"Are you…er, or do you know Uzamaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura?"

"Hn."

"Haruno Sakura is just about done with her operation. If you go down the hall and to your right you will see her room, a few doctors will be there to inform you of her condition."

"Thank you." He started off.

She hesitated, finally her conscience got the best of her, "Wait!" she cried.

He turned around, "What?"

"About Naruto…"

_You said that you would die for me  
You said that you would die for me ohoo  
You said that you would die for me oohooo_

* * *

**A/N HAHAH!! After a month of waiting I leave you with a cliffy lol. Well I loved writing this chapter let me sum things up.**

**1. Naruto was in a police chase.**

**2. Naruto got Sakura the medical attention she so DESPERATLY needed.**

**3. In doing so he got shot…eleven times.**

**4. Sasuke came in.**

**5. Sakura is alive…or so we think…(I'm so mean!)**

**6. Naruto is….(fill in the blank)**

**Lol well just so we are clear I will put this down so I never have to write it again.**

**I WILL NEVER, EVER, EVER,EVER,EVER, BASH ANYONE. SO FUTURE CHAPTERS AND STORIES, IF SOMEONE DIES DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T LIKE THEM. IT JUST FIT'S THE STORY IDEA THAT I HAVE.**

**Sasukes-Angel0221 Please REVIEWS AND I UPDATE QUICKER!**


	9. All Is Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!! Sadly, -goes off to cry in a dark corner- See look what you did!**

_Lyrics _

_FLASHBACK_ (there I made it simple for you lol)

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Inner Self) I.e. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke

TEXT

**A/N: **Many reviews…keep in mind what I said before…I love you all /3

**Last on a.A.F.a.C.M.:**

"Thank you." He started off.

She hesitated, finally her conscience got the best of her, "Wait!" she cried.

He turned around, "What?"

"About Naruto…"

* * *

**All Is Lost**

**--**

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned.

The woman nodded. "Yes…"

"What…what about him?" his voice cracked. He knew what was coming.

"He…he didn't" She looked at the ground, "We tried and…" tears dripped from her eyes to the floor, "I'm sorry." her voice trailed.

Sasuke made his way closer to the woman. The woman looked at him in shock and backed away slowly. Slowly but surely he backed the woman into the hospital corner. Sasuke had anger in his eyes.

You could actually feel the hatred pour out of his body, "Why are you sorry?" He knew that he was dead, he just wanted to hear her say it.

She looked up at him and looked back down at the tiled flooring, "I'm sorry."

"_Why_ are you so fucking sorry?" he growled.

"He's…gun shots…to much…he's…dead…" She looked at him staring at the prodigy right in the eye and she sighed deeply, "He's gone."

Sasuke backed away from the terrified woman. He didn't remove his eyes from her though, she watched him. Afraid of what he was going to do next. She watched his eyes, his beautiful eyes, he was scared, angry, upset, sad. But his face was expressionless. So many things going on, in what was to her a simple and ordinary day. If only she knew what the others endured. "The Haruno woman?"

This got Sasukes' attention, "Yes?"

"Down the hall. You'll see the doctors."

"Naruto?" he asked sadly, "What about him?"

"You…you can deal with him after you talk to…Sakura is it?"

"Yeah. It is."

"Alright."

Sasuke started to walked down the hall, he put his hands in his pockets and moved down it slowly. Didn't turn around to look back at the bloody waiting room, the sad-eyed doctor, the assuming police. Nothing. Looked straightforward.

"Sir?" the woman yelled after him.

Still he didn't turn but he stopped acknowledging he had heard her. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

He kept walking.

There were so many doors, rooms for the patients. Every single on of them had a doctor or four in there, how was he going to tell which one was Sakura's? Then he saw three doctors standing outside of a room, he recognized the one, grudgingly he made his way up there.

"Haruno Sakura in there?" he asked coolly.

"Yes…are you Uzamaki Naruto?"

Sasuke stiffened, "No Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh, do you know where Uzamaki Naruto is? She has been asking for him."

"Yes." his voice was quiet.

"Oh good." the three doctors looked at each other, "Where?"

"He's…dead." he mumbled the words like he didn't believe them.

"What?"

"The man…that was shot in your hospital room. That was Naruto."

"The felon?"

Sasuke snapped and shoved the doctor against the wall, "He was NOT a felon. He didn't do anything wrong. If he didn't show up Sakura would've been dead." he let the doctor go.

"We need to talk about that." the other doctor said changing the subject.

"…"

"She had to have a surgery. She made it and she is fine, she's conscious and can answer questions which is good."

"…"

"She won't tell us what happened though. Do you think you can get it out of her?"

"…"

"Sir?"

"I don't know."

"Please try. We will give you your privacy."

The doctors left, walking down the hall that Sasuke just came up in. Sasuke looked into the room, making sure that Sakura wouldn't be able to see him. She was going to ask about Naruto. What was he going to say. She just got out of surgery so would it be wise to tell her or…should he just not say anything at all.

(She was his friend to…she has a right to know)

'_It might hurt her.'_

(It's going to hurt no matter where or when you do it.)

'…_She just got out of surgery.'_

(Her best friend…is dead.)

'_He was my friend to.'_

(But we left. Them. Him. Her. We left all of them. Naruto was there when we weren't.)

'…'

(He probably meant more to her than you do.)

Sasuke flinched. His inner-self was right. That possibility might just be the reality. It would make sense and-

"Sasuke?" a voice chimed in, a sweet delicate voice.

Sasuke looked around, there wasn't anyone else in the hallway, "…"

"Sasuke is that you out there? -cough-"

He recognized it, "Sakura?" he walked into her room. "Did you hear me out there?"

She nodded slowly, "I thought…I didn't know if it was really you."

"…"

"Where's," she looked around, "Where's Naruto?"

'_Shit._'

He looked at her. She had a bandage wrapped around her head, blood on her hands and arms, cuts everywhere. What was he going to do…?

"Sasuke?" she gulped, she had seen that look in his eye before, "Where. Is. Naruto?"

"He saved you, you know?"

"…What?"

"Naruto. If he wouldn't of came over to your house, you might've been dead."

"Oh…"

"He cared about you. He wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Cared? Wanted? Sasuke what-"

"You meant a lot to him. When I wasn't there, I know he took care of you."

"…Sasuke-"

"I know you probably don't want to see me. Talk to me. Or anything like that. Sakura we both love you, Naruto and I love you and-"

"Where. Is. Naruto?" her voice started to shake.

"He came to the hospital," he gulped, "He was driving really fast and the police told him to stop. He just kept driving…to save you."

She inhaled, "…And?"

"When he got here, the doctors took you out of his hands he told them to take care of you…" his voice trailed off.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled at him, demanding he finish his story.

"The police caught up to him. They told him to get down. But he…he didn't. They shot him."

Sakura gasped, she closed her eyes and tears flew out of them.

Still Sasuke continued, "He wouldn't listen and the shot him some more. He told them to make sure you were alright. He cared about you. He died to save you."

"Oh my…"

Silence.

"Sakura?"

"…"

He watched her cry. The tears falling down onto her pillow. The times that they spent together racing through her mind, like they had just happened yesterday;

_Flashbacks_

"_Sakura-chan! Don't worry I'll save you!"_

"_Naruto." she said dully. "It's only two feet of water."  
_

"_Oh…I don't want you to drown though." _

_She laughed._

_--_

"_Naruto!"_

"

"_I need it for ramen though," he whined, "PL-EA-SE?"_

"_Ugh, fine!"_

_--_

"_Thank you." he said._

"_For what?"_

"

"_If you wouldn't of told me how to talk to her, we would never be going out."_

"_I'm sure you would've-"_

_  
"No. It was all thanks to you Sakura."_

"_Your welcome Naruto."_

_They hugged._

_--_

"_I-I tried to stop him." he stuttered, "He wouldn't come back."_

"_O-Oh." she collapsed to the ground. "It hurts so much Naruto. To know that he doesn't love me."_

"_He does. He does." he reassured her softly._

"_No he doesn't."_

"_Sakura-chan you are like my sister, I will always look out for you. I promise that one day Sasuke-teme will love you."_

"_How-…how do you know that? How can you promise me that."_

_He smiled brightly, "I just can."_

"_Thank you."_

_End of Flashbacks._

"He's dead?"

"…"

"Sasuke. Your telling me that…that Naruto is dead?" she whispered.

"Hn."

"Hn? Hn! That's all you can say you emotionless bastard?"

"Sakura I-"

"Your best friend is _dead_ and all you can say is 'Hn?'"

"Sakura you-"

"What is your problem?"

"Your alive because of him."

"He's **dead** because of me!" she retorted.

"He would've given his life for you!"

"He did! He's dead Sasuke!"

"He cared about you! He did it for you!"

She was silent. _'This would've never happened if Anku…Naruto is dead because…because of me…its my fault._'

"Sakura…what happened?"

"What?" she shot her puffy eyes to look at his flawless ones.

"How did you get like this? Your injuries."

_'This is all Anku's fault. My fault. What have I done? If Anku would've never done this…Naruto would be alive. If I would've never mad Anku so mad than…he wouldn't of died…Why? Sasuke should know I should tell him…for Naruto.'_

"Sakura? How did this happen. Who did this to you?" his eyes narrowed.

'_But if I do…then Sasuke will know the truth.'_

"Sakura. Who. Did. This. To. You."

'_Anku._' she thought, _'I have to tell him.'_

"It was…" she started.

"Who?" he listened closely.

"_If he knows than he would never let me and Anku be together…it's a mistake. Sasuke could get hurt…but I don't want to get hurt anymore either. Maybe if I just stay its for the best."_

"Sakura! Who did it?"

"A-a."

* * *

**Nother cliffy!**


	10. Her Choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_FLASHBACK_

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

(Inner Self) I.e. Inner Sakura, Inner Sasuke

TEXT

**A/N: **Surry for the last update! A Christmas present for all of you ;

**Last on a.A.F.a.C.M.:**

"_If he knows than he would never let me and Anku be together…it's a mistake. Sasuke could get hurt…but I don't want to get hurt anymore either. Maybe if I just stay its for the best."_

"Sakura! Who did it?"

"A-a"

--

* * *

**Her Choice**

--

She stopped. Her words paused by the unthinkable tension. Everything was spinning the room, Sasuke, she couldn't think right.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said curiously. "Who did this to you?"

She looked at him. Sakura saw his face, she could tell that he had been crying. **Crying**. He has never showed emotion like this for a while. His eyes were slightly glazed over with redness. And his face looked paler. He was so upset. Why shouldn't he be? His best friend had died, not that he'd ever admit that Naruto was his friend. But…he had lost everything, _again_.

'_I can't say it. I….I don't want to. He….I have to get out of it…….How? HOW?'_

"Sakura?"

"Hm? What?" she said clueless as if she just came out of a trace.

"Who. Did. This. To. You?" He said each word individually as if he was trying to get his point across. He was not kidding around. Sakura could see it in his eyes. His mystifying eyes. It shook her down to her very core.

"I…I.." she stopped, a blinding pain shot across her forehead.

"What? Whats wrong?" Sasuke said alarmed.

"My…My head. It…is it bleeding?" she said almost in tears. She couldn't of faked this pain if she tried.

Sasuke stood up, and hunched over Sakura. He stared at her forehead, he couldn't see anything, only the bandages that were wrapped around her skull.

"No." he said reluctantly, "I don't see anything."

"It…its hurts." Sakura told him, with her eyes dripping wet with tears.

Sasuke walked over to her, she watched him slowly make his way over to her.

'_Is he going to kiss me? Whats he doing? Sasu- I don't'_ she thought nervously.

"Sasuke I-"

"Sakura please tell me who did this to you."

She sighed heavily.

"Sakura."

"It was…I don't….A...A-"

Sasuke waited patiently.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Sasuke whipped around. _'Anku'_ he thought angrily.

"Anku." Sakura said terrified, but she tried not to let Sasuke hear the tone of her voice.

The prodigy gave her a cock-eyed look.

"Who was it?" he whispered in her ear.

Sakura shook, his voice. It still had that damned power over her.

"What are you doing? Get the hell away from her." Anku spat.

"Sakura." he whispered again, ignoring her jealous boy-friend.

"A-A"

Anku stared at her. His eyes piercing her own. She looked away moving her gaze onto Sasuke. He was so soft, he looked so gentle.

'_What am I going to say? He's in here. He'll kill me…he'll kill me.'_ She thought hopelessly.

Anku moved closer to the two, but far enough away that Sasuke wouldn't touch him. Still, his eyes did not dare move away from Sakura's. Sakura trembled. Her lip quivering, trying not to let out a whimper. She was not going to let Anku hurt him, hurt her. She couldn't. However…If she had to choose. She'd would always pick Sasuke over herself. **Always**.

"I need to know." Sasuke spoke. "I will kill who ever did this to you. If this never would of happened to you then Naruto would've lived."

Anku was now aware of what was happening. But he had confidence in his girlfriend not to sell him out, of course not. He would make her _pay_ if she dare spoke a word to that Uchiha.

"Yes Sakura." Anku spoke, "_Please_ tell Mr.Uchiha who did this to you." He gave her a stern scowl, he was playing with her.

"It was a…"

Anku glared at her. His eyes narrowing. He shook his head, she knew what that meant.

Sasuke was waiting in the anticipation.

"A robber." she lied.

"A robber?" Sasuke questioned.

Sakura looked away, she stared at her pillow. "Uhuh. Yeah…It was…He came in and snuck up on me."

"Why was it that hard to say that?" Sasuke asked, unconvinced.

"I…I…"

"She's terrified dumbass."

Sasuke looked at him dangerously.

Anku got the message but ignored it, "You should leave. My _baby _has been through enough."

Sakura cringed at his possessiveness, he knew how much he was hurting her. She just didn't want to believe it anymore.

"Sakura do you want me to leave?"

She looked at him.

"That's not for her to decide."

"Sakura." Sasuke said ignoring Anku's comments.

"I said that was **not **for **you** to decide."

"This isn't any of your business." Sasuke retorted back.

"Like hell it isn't. Go."

"Sakura, I'm asking _you_ do you want me to leave."

She stared at both of them.

'_I…I….I…don't know what to say…yes…no…stay…leave….go…please…stay…What? WHY! Why is this so confusing. Why do I stay with you? Why don't I want to be with you? How come you love me? Why don't you?'_

"Okay that's enough." Anku moved closer now. He grabbed Sasukes wrist, "You can leave. Now."

Sasuke gave one last look to Sakura with his onyx eyes. Then next thing she saw was his sharingan.

'_No.'_ she thought.

"Sasuke stop!" she shouted before anything could happen.

"What?" Sasuke asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Anku looked angrily at Sakura, "Yeah. What **do** you want him to do?"

"I…I…"

"Sakura."

"Sakura!" Anku shouted.

"Leave Sasuke."

He looked at her, "…Wh-"

"Just. Go."

"But…"

"Now!" Her voice cracked.

He looked at her troubled. Anku stood by Sakura's bed side, making Sasuke retreat to the door. "Is this what you want?" Sasuke asked, he made it sound like he was asking more than just that question.

'_What is he saying?' _she thought confused.

"Do you want it this way?" he repeated once more.

"….I-I"

"Of course she does. Now leave you teme."

'_Teme. Teme. Teme. Teme. Teme. Teme' _The word echoed throughout Sasuke's mind. Memories of Naruto and his name calling rang throughout his mind. Bringing back memories that he wished he would make alive again. It took everything he had not to walk up to Anku and punch that bastard in the face. He didn't want to make Sakura more upset than she had to be.

"I'll call you with Naruto's funeral arrangements." he said sorrowfully. And then he left the room. Leaving Sakura and Anku alone. Anku walked towards the door and looked around. Sakuras' breathing increased rapidly, she thought that it was going to come out her chest.

'_Whats he going to do? Oh god…please…what is he going to do?'_

He walked back slowly. Making her wait. Wait for death, for embracement, for something, she didn't know. And that scared her. She was afraid of only a few things, but not knowing what was going to happen was one of them.

"A-Anku?" her voice shook.

"What were you going to tell him?"

"…I…I was-"

"**What** were you going to tell him."

"T-That it was a r-robber."

"Are you sure?" he said slyly.

"Ye-yes"

"You wouldn't say that _I_ would do this to you would you?"

"N-no." she said quietly.

"What was that?"

"N-no."

"I love you Sakura. I don't want Sasuke to hurt you again. Don't you remember how you were before I met you?"

"….yes…" she said silently.

"How upset he mad you. How heartbroken you were. Didn't you tell me that you thought about dying? That you almost committed suicide?"

"I-I-"

"And wasn't it you that said you would never love him again. That you were done with him? That you wanted to be with me. You promised me you would stay with me and that you would love me right?"

"…."

"**Right**? That was what you said wasn't it?"

"Yes…yes…I-"

"You wouldn't _lie_ to me know would you Sakura?"

"N-n-no I wouldn't."

"Good."

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_.

"I'll get that for you." Anku said. Leaving Sakura in tears, sobbing to herself quietly.

"Hello."

"Sakura there?" the person on the phone said.

"Who is this?"

"Is Sakura there?"

"Hello Sasuke." Anku said, staring at Sakura who was shaking visibly.

"I have to talk to Sakura."

"She's asleep." he lied.

"I'll call back."

"We will be gone. Just give me the message."

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business. Whats the message?"

"The funeral."

"What about it?" Anku asked.

"Its in two days. By the Hokage Monument."

"Bye." Anku hung up the phone.

_Click_

"Sakura."

She didn't move. She was to afraid to look at him.

"Sakura." he said again, his voice more coarse.

She didn't answer.

"Dammit! Look at me!" he grabbed her hospital night gown and pulled her face to his. "That was your Sasuke."

"He's not mine." she said sadly.

"He told me about your little good-for-nothing friends funeral."

Every word was like a stab wound to her body. "Wh-What about it."

"Its in two days…"

"Oh…"

"To bad though."

"What?"

"You're **not** going."

"Wh-"

* * *

**Review please ;**

**Surry for the late update ;[**

**I apologize  
thnks for reading**

**Merry Christmas**

**Sasukes-Angel0221**


End file.
